Accidentily in Love
by rockafellow
Summary: THIS IS THE REAL ACCIDENTILY IN LOVE! the other one i uploaded the wrong one! this one is right! please review! even if you hate it! beast boy and raven! and all the little children say amen.


**Hey! yes this is my first song fiction or whatever you call them the song is accidentally in love by counting crows and I always have luved this song and I didn't get it from shriek two. So boo and ya.**

'So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it'

Raven was sitting alone on the Teen Titans roof (why do these always start there?) She was just sitting. Not thinking, not talking, not moving, just sitting. Just sat in the wind, listening to the owls and crickets hum musically. No one there to bug her, no thoughts to annoy her. Just her and the wind, alone.

She tucked her dark hair behind her ear and continued to sit. Not noticing Beast Boy walk up the stairs and open the door quietly. He turned into a ant and sneaked over quietly.

'How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love'

'Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love'

He was doing this for a reason, to freak Raven out and scare her out of her mind. He was now beside her, he turned back to human.

"What do you want?" Raven asked, not even turning to him.

"How'd you now it was me?" Not showing his disappointment that he didn't freak her out. Raven didn't say anything.

'So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love'

"Nice out here, isn't it? Calm, quiet." Beast Boy said trying to break the silence. Raven shrugged, still quiet. He turned to look out onto the lake (there is a 'lake' thingy right? Well there is now! P)

Raven started crying. Not in loud sobs or anything. She didn't make a sound. But there were tears coming down her face.

"Rae? Why are you crying?" Beast Boy had turned to her and noticed.

"Im not."  
"Yes you are. Look" He pulled back her hood and looked at her. "Those are tears, Rae."

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no

'Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love'

"Why, raven? Why?" Beast Boy asked sounding like a little kid.

"I- I don't know." Raven asked, her voice breaking. "Cause, I feel alone, maybe."

"Alone? Rae-" Raven cut him off and continued.

"I know im surrounded by people but, you and Cyborg are best friends and are always doing junk together, Starfire and Robin- do you see the way robin looks at her? Do you?"

Beast Boy nodded "You're jealous aren't you? Of the way Robin looks at Starfire?"

"Jealous? Of Starfire? The pretty, perky chick? Oh course not! Who would be jealous of Starfire? She just has gorgeous, long, thick red hair and can control her powers and can make guys do anything for her! Why would I be jealous? Huh? Why?" Raven was crying now. She buried her head into Beast Boy's shoulder and sobbed. "Why?"

'We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally '

"Raven." Beast Boy picked raven's head off of his shoulder with his finger.

'_Rae," _Raven thought to herself '_as soon as you think you know how things will go, life is liable to scribble a little detour right over the path you thought you were going to take. And guess what? A bunch of giant owls could be about to sweep and take him away to Siberia with them, just when you think he is going to kiss you.'_

Beast Boy closed his eyes so raven closed hers to. Beast Boy leaned toward her and raven didn't see a single owl for miles.

'Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love'

**Alright, well that's it! Please review! Raven and BB finally kissed! 'And all the little children say 'amen'.**


End file.
